The present disclosure relates generally to targeted advertising for purchasable items, and more specifically, to generating targeted advertisements based on intended recipient predictions, the intended recipient predictions being derived from user information.
In general, targeted advertising is when advertisements based on items of previous interest to a user are provided to that user while web browsing. Targeted advertising thus enables advertisers to direct specific advertisements to particular users who are more likely to engage with those specific advertisements. However, targeted advertisements are often wasted on users who are not looking to purchase the advertised product for a variety of reasons.